gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Irri
The Old Gods and the New I don't think we saw Irri's throat slit, and would await confirmation on if she's actually died. --The Dragon Demands 06:02, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Yep, I agree. Irri may have just been knocked unconscious. I hope they haven't killed her anyway. Dany will have no khalasar left. Travy1991 13:39, May 7, 2012 (UTC) I think she's dead. Why would they kill her Khalasar, but just knock Irri out? Makes no sense. 13:57, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :We don't know if they killed her whole Khalasar; they may have just killed the guards. Jorah Mormont, for example, is still alive. --The Dragon Demands 20:50, May 7, 2012 (UTC) ::I agree that we should await confirmation re: Irri's status. The majority of the bodies we see are Xaro's guards (in the entrance courtyard) but there are some dead Dothraki on the stairs. Jorah and Doreah are also presumably still alive despite the killing of the guards.--Opark 77 21:23, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Oh crud, I just checked Winteriscoming.net, the actress who plays Irri gave a brief interview and said she is indeed leaving the show and Irri is dead. Yikes they changed a lot of Qarth stuff. --The Dragon Demands 22:26, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Maybe they had some bad budjet cuts. I wouldent be surprised if this is isnt the first character to be given a different ending. They might just replace her with some other member of her Khalasar for any event she might have participated inNoc noc... whos their? Darknesssss 21:05, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Well I suppose that is confirmation.--Opark 77 09:17, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, Irri is definitely dead. WIC.net has a new interview with Amrita Acharia and she reveals that Irri was strangled to death. The death scene was apparently filmed but not shown for whatever reason, at least not yet.--RitariKnight 22:56, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Removing image of Doreah choking Irri I just removed the image added of Doreah choking Irri. Aside from the fact that the screencap has no legal info (that's just paperwork); we already have an image of that. And it's under "behind the scenes" because it was only in a deleted scene and, as the article states, didn't canonically happen. This shouldn't have been added to the core article. Please read through an article before adding things like that.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:03, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not dropping it. I think that an assumption of TV-only fans is a bit condescending. It's different from what happened in the books, but that alone doesn't matter. You don't know why it was cut nor do you know how somebody else will misread it and even if that misreading is one to correct since it's just your own take. It's shown as a deleted scene and it's place the b-t-s section. That alone of should be fine. Condescending on assumptions shouldn't be source. CestWhat (talk) 21:51, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, it is condescending. But then again, locking the Ramsay Snow page, or the Robb Stark page for Season 3, were also "condescending". Hoping for the best in people will lead us to disaster. Thus, the pages stay locked. Similarly, we have to accommodate casual fans who might be confused by the process of adaptation. ::Fundamentally, why did you just reverse three edits by an Admin? Because I added in an extra line reinforcing the warning that "this is a deleted scene, it didn't "really" happen it was a dropped idea". And your entire complaint is, essentially, "that's insulting that people might not realize that from context". You understand that, I understand that, but casual fans might not. So there's nothing wrong with spelling it out. ::Are you even that concerned about this, or is this just turning into a pissing contest over that I told you "no" about something trivial? Season 3 is a WEEK away, and you have wasted a large amount of our time engaging in petty arguments about things like "Robb must really be in the Riverlands", by making odd, literal interpretations of on-screen dialogue. ::To be blunt, get back to editing and stop pestering the Admins, or I'l temp-ban you until after the premiere so you can cool down and the rest of us can focus on work.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:06, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm doing to make the article better. You don't scripted and then filmed a totally dropped idea. It was deleted from the episode and you and I don't know why. Personally, I think it helps justify why Dany throws her into the vault at the end and that's why it was written and filmed, but that's just my take and no way am I saying that ought to be in any actual article. It's weird to have the part you added back since it's more confusing (begs the question of who is telling me this isn't canonical without a source). I get that other contributors were putting this deleted scene into the main part of this article and that's why there is "Behind the scenes" section. You've admitted you do have a way to you that isn't about informing TV-'only' fans (who are a legit major part of the fandom), but actually making TV-only fans agree with you that scene was dropped because it changed from the novels (even though Irri's death, regardless of who did, was already changing it. There is no difference to this deleted scenes then any other and you don't know, despite wanting that, that this scene was deleted because it conflicted with the novels and it's weird to act like you can. CestWhat (talk) 22:19, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, I reworded it around a bit to stress "remember this didn't really happen" and also spelling out "the TV producers didn't say why it was cut". Sorry this just gets annoying. Also you raised a good point about the "Robb in the Riverlands" thing as it was in the Blu-ray and you brought it to our attention, even though it appears to be a simple error (continue discussion of that elsewhere).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:32, March 24, 2013 (UTC) While the TV series is indeed a separate continuity from the books, it would be absurd to consider it in isolation from the books; i.e. literally pretend the books don't exist. We know why certain things are happening because of the books; when in the process of adaptation something becomes confusing or conflicts with other things, we can easily sort out why by saying what the books were like. I.e. in Season 1, GRRM pointed out that killing Mago will have future repercussions, because if you change one thing, yank one thread, it sets the whole tapestry of the show out of balance and other things need to be corrected accordingly. Let me get this straight: I bluntly admit that I'm stressing that "Doreah never killed Irri on-screen, officially, it was a deleted scene" because it is a drastic departure from the books. I suspect they didn't air it because even they thought it went to far. Yes, I am bluntly telling the TV-first fans not to jump to the conclusion that Doreah killed her....because Doreah is not a soldier, but a handmaiden. Do you realize that unless this deleted scene had suggested it, you probably wouldn't have assumed that Doreah killed Irri personally? Therefore, because the presence of the deleted scene stresses the idea that it was Doreah personally, we need to point out "but the fact that they removed it indicates that they probably didn't want to go that far."--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:38, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Okay, hypothetical example, as the major concern you seem to have on this wiki is to ignore the books entirely. Suppose that in the books, Jorah rides a horse to King's Landing, then we're told he gets on a boat, and then he arrives in the Free City of Pentos. The book shows all three stages. Now imagine that a TV adaptation, hypothetical TV adaptation, cuts out the boat stage entirely. The TV episode simply shows Jorah riding a horse in Westeros, NO MENTION is made of any boats, and the next scene, he's in Pentos. By your logic, we should then leap to the assumption that in the TV continuity, it is possible to ride a horse from King's Landing to Pentos....when from the books, we know there's an ocean between them. Now, granted, the TV show might want to drastically truncate things and say a certain change does exist, i.e. "Roose doesn't go to Harrenhal at the end of Season 1", or even that it is possible to ride a horse from King's Landing to Pentos. But UNLESS....UNLESS the TV show directly states, in-dialogue, "you can ride a horse directly from King's Landing to Pentos", removing a boat scene from a TV adaptation doesn't tacitly imply the removal of the Narrow Sea. By the same logic, in Shakespeare's Henry V, we see Henry in London, and later he's in France. If a film adaptation never showed him taking a boat to cross the English Channel, we shouldn't then leap to the conclusion that his army marched from England to France! Simply omitting things isn't evidence of a drastic change. But getting back to Irri: the idea that Doreah personally killed Irri wouldn't have occurred to most people if the deleted scene hadn't suggested it, giving it unfair weight, so we need to stress "remember this is deleted and not canon". By the same logic, do you think that Doreah personally killed all of Dany's other Dothraki guards? If tomorrow, a deleted scene appeared of Doreah wielding a sword and killing the guards in single combat, I would indeed stress "this is deleted, don't think this happened "off screen" they deleted it for a reason." And the same applies to Irri.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:46, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Whatever logic, I'm not writing about a scene that doesn't exist, but one that was deleted. All I'm saying it that the article needs to be more objective and third-party. We don't know why they deleted the scene and without a source, speculation really ought to be in the TalkPages. You can write why you thought they deleted (I disagree since "going too far" isn't something the TV show is that worried about book fundamentalists according to interviews) and then I'll counter that there are other reasons to delete it (wanting to keep Doreah's betrayal reveal until the series finale being an example). It's fine and fun to do so. But that doesn't belong in the main article. :I'm not making a case to pretend the book don't exist when it comes to the show. That's what the "in the books" is for and it doesn't apply here. CestWhat (talk) 23:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm open to a slight modification to the deleted scene issue: Deleted scenes are not canon, unless they are explicitly referred to later on. This is what other shows, most notably BSG and LOST, did a lot. They sometimes showed deleted scenes, and then the information in that scene was revealed in a different context later on, so the earlier deleted scene never happened (as it has been directly contradicted). On other occasions, they did refer to info from that deleted scene (sometimes very confusingly), indicating it did happen. I'd be happy to rule that the "Doreah killed Irri" scene is canon if, in Season 3, Daenerys mentions that "Doreah killed Irri." That would canonise the scene. Until then, mentioning it in the behind-the-scenes section is fine, as long as its non-canon status is also emphasised (as it is now).--Werthead (talk) 10:37, March 27, 2013 (UTC) :It begs more questions then it answers was thing. "canonical" isn't really used anywhere and other deleted scenes aren't termed canonical or non-conical this way or other stuff that isn't on-screen (audio commentary tracks, press interviews, cast & crew tweets, etc...). It does seem to have put in to editorialize. The person writing it, who works really hard on this kind of stuff, had a theory as to why it was removed. But it's only a theory and one with holes and gaps. I'm not saying putting in the main "history" section of the article. All I was saying was that it being in the put in the behind the scenes section and written about as a deleted scene and the reason for it not being in the final cut remain unknown. That alone ought to be enough to make it clear that it didn't happen on-screen and it just seems dumb (or thinking other people are dumb) to put the canonical stuff. CestWhat (talk) 14:40, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Reasons for Acharia's departure Amrita Acharia confirmed in the Reddit Q&A that the visa problems weren't an issue: HBO have enough clout they could simply have sorted the situation for her. The decision to write out Irri was made by the producers.--Werthead (talk) 11:32, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Irri/Daenerys Can it be added that in the book Storm of Swords, Dany took Irri as a lover once? It is quite an interesting and important fact. 15:27, August 9, 2014 (UTC)Guest 09 We won't add it yet because we suspect they may be moving that to TV-Missandei in a future season. We'll discuss it only after that happens.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:56, August 9, 2014 (UTC)